Inner Battle
by MarshallMathersFan
Summary: The Hero loves his wife, but the great Lady Grey also has his attention. Will he choose Lady Grey over his wife or vice versa? Or will he be with both?
1. Chapter 1

"But my lady he's nothing but a..." Thunder was ranting as the new arena grand champion Deathbringer walked in.

"Ah there you are! The hero they're all talking about. I'm impressed and that doesn't happen often. But I forgot my manners. I am Lady Grey the mayor of Bowerstone. You are a man of worth. You should pay me a visit sometime at my Bowerstone North manor."

"But my Lady!" Thunder roared, "He killed whisper!"

She turned to him in disgust. "You hang onto family ties like an old fool," Lady Grey said then turned her attention to the new hero of her interest. "Please meet me at my Bowerstone manor."

Deathbringer stared at the women as her hips swayed while she walked off.

"You killed Whisper. I will have my revenge," Thunder threatened and walked off the same direction Lady Grey did.

The Hero thought of his loving, faithful wife and then thought of Lady Grey. His wife was pretty; much prettier than most of the girls he ever met. But compared to the Lady of Bowerstone she was like a Hobbe.

She'll never find out, she lives all the way in Knothole Glade, far away from Bowerstone North the hero thought to himself.

"Oh I missed you so much! Those boots look good on you... oh I love the trousers. That chest piece is absolutely flattering on you! Did you go on a shopping spree after winning all that money in the arena?" The Hero's pretty wife Dahlia exclaimed talking about his new Dark Platemail armor.

"Yes I did. And I bought you something," Deathbringer said trying to keep composed. He actually bought her many things to make up for spending more time with Lady Grey than her. He didn't want his voice to give away something was up either.

"Thank you so much! Oh I love you!" Tears welled up in her eyes.

I wonder how much she'd cry if she found out I am dating someone else...

"You're welcome. Why don't you put the jewels on that shelf and spray yourself with some of that perfume? And if you're not full eat those chocolates."

When Dahlia didn't answer the brave hero worried. Was she mad? Did she know? She was never quiet. Not even while they were having sex.

"You... you didn't say I love you back," She explained.

[i]Shit! I always say I love you... do I still love her? I don't think I do...[i]

"I- I got to go. The Guildmaster just spoke to me on my guild seal. It's an important quest."

Deathbringer teleported away to the guild. He needed to get his mind off of things and the best way was to do a quest. Although the Guildmaster didn't really speak to him about an important quest there were other ones he could do. He look through all of them then picked one with a hostage situation and bandits. Perfect.

He successfully completed the quest and got all of the hostages out alive and completed all the possible boasts for it. He held the 10,000 gold he justly earned with his huge hands before putting it in his money bag. His goal was to get his mind off of things while he killed the bandits but instead he thought. Most people have to put all their concentration on fighting but to Deathbringer it was as easy as breathing so he was able to make his most important decisions while doing so.

While walking to Bowerstone he thought about the decision he made. Before going to the North Side he stopped to buy a wedding ring then proceeded. It didn't take him long to find the swan among chickens. He walked right up to the Lady.

"There you are! I've missed you. I really like you and well... I was hoping you'd do me a favor," She stopped waiting to see if the hero was going to say anything and continued when he didn't. "I would love to marry you, if you want to, of course. Do you want to marry me?"

Although he didn't show it, the hero was surprised. He nodded his head.

In a cooing voice she said, "Good. Then will you just defeat Thunder for me? Then nothing will come in the way of us being together."

The Hero smirked in triumph. He loved a good fight and Thunder looked like a challenge not to mention he hated Thunder and longed for the day her could humiliate him. Plus he'd be getting married to the greatest women in all of Albion.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hero of Oakvale walked toward Bowerstone Jail to meet Thunder; his steps were filled with great pride. The women of Albion loved him while the men feared him. Although Deathbringer was smaller than Thunder he knew he could defeat him.

"I knew you were coming. Meet me at Headmans Hill," Thunder roared before turning his back.

Deathbringer used his assassin rush spell, he stood in front of Thunder and grabbed him by the throat.

"Don't ever turn your back on me. I killed your sister and now I'm going to kill you," The Hero snapped.

"Let's save it for Headman's Hill," He said and teleported away.

Deathbringer ran toward his destination as fast as he could, killing anything that got in his way. When he got there he slowly walked up the hill just to piss Thunder off. He noticed there were many people surrounding him, screaming Thunders name.

"What's this? Did you give the men gold and offer the women a night in your bed to come here? We all know I'm the hero that's going to replace you," The Hero asked without wanting an answer.

"Shut up! You killed my sister. I'm going to stop you before you kill anyone else," Thunder exclaimed and drew his sword thrusting it down. Deathbringer unsheathed his just in time to block the hit. It didn't take him long to learn Thunders repetitive fighting pattern. He didn't have much skill, just brute force. The only spell he could use was lightning and the second time he used it Deathbringer used a spell to put a shield around his whole body then casted the spell Infernal Wrath. He could feel the evil forces around him spin, they picked up Thunder, twisting his soul and giving him great pain. In a fit of rage and ache Thunder screamed. When the spell ended it knocked him back and he fell to the ground. When he got up the Hero hit him hard with his Harbinger. Thunder jumped to his feet quick and knocked the Hero back. He turned his head around and noticed he was at the edge of a cliff.

"If I can't have her no one can!" Thunder yelled and pushed Deathbringer off, he lost balance and fell with his rival.

The fans watching the fight intently ran over to the edge and one of the asked, "Can you see them? Are they still alive?"

The fall was really far and when they landed they both felt their bones shake. No normal man could live through that fall but their bodies had been through so much it only made them feel a little weak. They both rose to their feet and grabbed their weapons.

"You fight like a demon, but I won't rest until Whisper is avenged."

As Deathbringer was going to attack Thunder with his sword, Thunder pushed him back with his shield again and then sliced him with his weapon. His arm ripped open and began to bleed. Ignoring the pain in his arm he stood up and used Enflame on Thunder. When Thunder didn't fall, but instead stagger back he took that chance to thrust his sword into Thunder, on the left side of his chest near his armpit. The Hero growled to himself for missing his heart.

"You think you can steal her heart just my killing me? The lady loves me!" Thunder shouted and ran into a cave that was off to the left.

Deathbringer ran after him into the dark dreary cave.

Thunder spoke quietly and the hero could tell he was pushed passed his limits and couldn't take much more, "It looks like this is where it ends."

Thunder used lightening but an arrow hit him. Deathbringer took that chance to surprise him with another Infernal Wrath but that time he didn't use his shield and Thunder hit him which knocked him to the ground. Before getting up he used both feet to kick Thunders out from underneath him then jumped up and used Enflame. Thunder slowly got up and the Hero tried hitting him with his sword. Thunder blocked and blocked the second strike the hero did so Deathbringer used assassin rush to go behind him and used a flourish. He could hear Thunder take in a sharp intake of breath.

"It's a dark day that sees Whispers killer defeat me. If the lady only knew what you are, how black your heart is. Leave me alone now," Thunder took off his helmet in defeat, losing all dignity he once had. The hero decided to let him go instead of killing him so he could live with his shame and let it torture him every single day.

He looked around confused. How did Thunder get out of there? He exited the cave to see if there was any possible escape.

An unopened demon door. It looks like my only way out he thought to himself.

"You defeated a hero did you? It's the only way to get through this door. I'm not best pleased with that mess. Still, fair do's. Nip on through," It said rudely.

"Damn insulting doors," Deathbringer complained to himself while walking out. He recognized the area; it was Gibbet Woods. He teleported his way to Bowerstone South and went to the north side. All the villagers and guards stared at him as he walked. He heard their whispers.

"He defeated Thunder so he can marry Lady Grey. He must really like her to fight a hero twice his size," One man said.

Another answered, "I knew he'd win!"

Walking farther along he heard a women whisper, "I wanted to marry him! Lady Grey would have my head if she knew."

He ignored all of them and walk to his bride to be.

"Oh Hero! I heard what happened. No one could have proved themselves worthier than you. I'm so happy! I must make the arrangements for the wedding at once," Lady Grey cooed but said threateningly after, "If you so much as look at another women before then I will have her pretty head chopped off."

Deathbringer smiled behind his helmet. He liked her jealous demands.

***  
Deathbringer was talking to the guildmaster about a recent quest he completed when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around angrily to see who was interrupting their conversation. Well, it was more like praise; the guildmaster was telling him how far the hero has come, how strong he was and that he completed more quests than anyone.

"Come with me," Briar Rose demanded but retried when Deathbringer just stood there, "Please come with me?"

He followed her into the Chamber of Fate. Briar held a book in her hand. He was surprised she was able to keep it closed for so long.

"What is it I hear about you being engaged to Elvira?" She asked but he didn't feel obliged to answer.

"Aren't you already married? Or did you divorce her?" She pressed on.

"Not that it's any of your business," He snapped, "But we're still married."

She let out a sigh. "You should really only be with one women Chicken Chaser."

"That's not my name anymore," Deathbringer protested.

"Find out if you still like her. If you do I'll let it go. But if you don't at least have the decency to divorce her before marrying Elvira Grey," Briar Rose commanded motherly then opened up her book. He took that as a sign to leave.

Why are women so nosy? he thought but decided to do what she said. 


End file.
